Night Thugs
by LTP-girl
Summary: Mike encounters a young and rebellious offender in the night.


**Just some light drabble. Similar to the story 'Street Thugs', but a little darker. Contains drug references.**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law & Order_ and its characters; they are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC. Timothy Jones and Hailey Goodwin are mine.

Rivington Street, Lower East Side, Manhattan, NY, 11:20pm

Timothy hunched over in face of the winter chill, sidling next to a cold and stinking rat infested dumpster. He sensed a presence shadowing over him, noticing the beam of the glowing streetlights blackout. He glanced up to see a man dressed in a long coat towering over him.

He smiled up at the man warmly, his eyes glimmering with illicit contentment, having almost travelled to Saturn and back.

"Hey man, you look like you need to wind down. Come split a joint with me," the young thug said to the older ADA.

Mike glanced down at the thug, his expression transforming into a perplexed frown. "Ah, no thanks," he replied, sounding almost surprised by his offer. His eyes wandered as he skimmed his surroundings, examining the dark alleyway. He was counting on Lupo and Bernard to turn up soon, hoping they'd arrest the young punk.

"_Oh come on man, don't be like that. Come sniff some glue with me!" _the thug enthused exuberantly, patting the cold, wet, pavement beside him, signalling for Mike to take seat.

There was _no way in hell_ Mike was going to sit on the grotty pavement, dressed in a new coat!

Timothy freely drew a breath from the lit joint he was holding between his two fingers.

Mike attempted humouring the little snot, to ensure his capture, not wanting him to escape his supervision.

"So ah, pretty cold night, huh?" Mike said, trying to pick up conversation. He looked up at the dark evening sky, not a star to be seen, the city of New York blanketed by heavy snow clouds.

Timothy took no notice of the older man's words, lost in his own world. _"Or better yet, how about you sniff my farts, ha, ha, ha, ha," _Timothy joked crudely, his mirthful laughterechoing through the narrow alleyway, his eyes glazed with euphoria. "Hey, you ain't my social worker, man. I should know, 'cos she's way hotter than you! So don't you tell me what the fuck to do!" He continued to laugh hysterically, almost rolling on the ground, highly amused by his rhythmic ditty.

Mike forced an amused smile, not wanting the dazed thug catching onto his true identity.

Timothy clasped his filthy hands together, his eyes searching. "Hey man, we gotta be careful," he warned Mike. "This guy, Michael Cutter, some prosecutor from the DA's office. I hear he patrols this neighbourhood." His eyes darted erratically, the effects of the substance progressing.

Mike stood over Timothy, glaring coldly down at the young man's mordacity.

He quickly glanced up to see a black SUV pull up next to the pavement, welcoming the relief of Detectives Lupo and Bernard's belated presence. The two officers emerged from the vehicle, before striding broadly towards Mike and the crouched figure leaning against the dumpster.

"Over hear, guys," Mike called out them. "I've got him."

"Sorry we're late, Mr Cutter," Bernard apologised. "The Lieu needed some urgent paperwork finalised."

Mike glanced back down at Timothy, his stony eyes like glass. "Your fingerprints were found on the glock 17 used to murder Hailey Goodwin. Not only do we have you for murder, Mr Jones, but for drug possession as well," he said coldly, watching with slight pleasure as the young thug's eyes widened with dread. He exchanged gratified nods with both Lupo and Bernard, who were now standing either side of him. "You going to take him away, detectives?"

"Don't mind if we do, Mr Cutter," Bernard said with enthusiasm, pulling Timothy to his feet.

"_Shit-cakes, man, you're Michael Cutter?" _Timothy blurted in astonishment. "_I thought you was just some regular nark!"_

"Don't ever under underestimate a stiff in a suit," Lupo advised coolly, pulling the young offender's hands behind his back and applying the handcuffs, before reading his rights. "Timothy Jones, you're under arrest for the Murder of Hailey Goodwin, you have the right to remain silent, anything you do say will be used against you in the court of law..."

Mike watched on as the two detectives walked him to the squad car.

The end.

**What do you think? Feel free to comment:-D**


End file.
